Need some blood?
by FrenchFryLovesYou
Summary: Conrad has gone too long without blood and needs to get his hands on some. Unfortunately nothing wants to work with him.  Terrible description because I have no clue what to say


**AN: So this is my first ConWorth fic. Not sure how I feel about it because it's my first time writing as these characters. Well, it's here at least. **

**Review and let me know what you think please! **

The street was dark and empty, but that didn't bother Conrad Achenleck very much. The night had become the only time he could leave the house. Or even be awake for that matter. That was one disadvantage of being a vampire. Another disadvantage was the pangs of hunger coursing through his system. He had gone too long without blood and was currently paying the price. He blamed the prick of a doctor he was forced to go to.

Conrad closed his eyes and leaned against a nearby building. He was exhausted and felt like shit. God damn, he figured this was how druggies must feel when they need a fix. For just a moment he considered just feeding off a person like a normal vampire, but he quickly discarded that plan. Just the thought was repulsive.

Conrad sighed and left his spot on the wall, moving forward with contempt for the world around him. He walked for a few minutes before his sensitive hearing picked up on something. He glanced around him, but only saw buildings and the moon shining above his head. He chalked it up as paranoia and kept going.

The alley where his least favorite person 'worked,' was right in front of him. Although, Conrad didn't really consider what Luce Worth did work. The man was a "doctor" in the loosest sense of the word. He was the man you went to when you did not want the authorities to know how you got your injury. He was a shady character by the most generous of judgments. He was also the man that gave Conrad the blood packets that he needed to survive.

Conrad opened the door with a scowl on his face. The doctor was out cold behind his desk. "Worth. Wake the fuck up."

"Wha' ya want fagula?" Worth mumbled, still mostly asleep.

Conrad's scowl deepened. He moved forward and kicked the sleeping doctor. He had absolutely no patience for this shit today. He needed his blood and he needed it now.

"The fuck ya do that for?" Worth opened his eyes and watched the agitated vampire carefully. He looked a bit ridiculous with that frown on his face with his single fang poking out. "Oh don't ya look happy to see me."

The sarcasm did not go over well. Conrad narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Shut the fuck up. God, you're voice makes murder seem like a pleasant idea."

Worth smirked. "Oh really? That's too bad. Here I was thinking that you just enjoyed my company."

Conrad snarled in a way that was supposed to be menacing. Worth just laughed. "Looks like someone's cranky today."

"Fuck you," Conrad spat. He hated going to Worth for anything. Unfortunately, the doctor was really his only option for this particular problem. "Just give me the blood so I can get out of here."

"Blood? That the only reason you're here?"

"Of course you ass! Why else would I be here? Because we're such good fucking friends?" Conrad's patience had finally reached a breaking point. He envisioned bludgeoning the doctor with the nearest chair. Unfortunately, Conrad still needed the doctor for blood. Oh yeah, and Worth was sitting in the nearest chair.

Aww c'mon fagerella, that hurts." Worth smirked. This was his favorite source of entertainment. It was so much fun to make Connie as miserable as possible. It was pretty damn easy as well.

Conrad growled. It was Worth's sign that it wasn't the night to try to push Conrad any further. "I'm warning you dammit."

"Alright, alright. Got some bad news for ya princess. I'm outta blood." Worth admitted reluctantly. "I was runnin' low and had to wait for Monty to get me more. He can't get 'ere till morning." Lamont was so helpful most of the time, but when he wasn't there, he caused the biggest headaches.

Without another word, Conrad stormed out of the alleyway office. Damn Worth and his uselessness. Just what Conrad fucking needed. He only needed the asshole for one thing and the idiot couldn't even help with that. In some part of his brain, Conrad knew that he wasn't being fair, but he didn't give a shit. He had waited too long for his blood and it was starting to show. His temper was short, his head hurt, and he hated the world.

The only options he had were:

Got to Casmiro and Finas for help (not happening)

Find someone to feed off of (also not fucking happening)

Or 3) deal with it and wait for tomorrow night.

It looked as though number 3 was the only option Conrad actually had. That meant another day of headaches and dizziness and crazy fucking hunger. That also meant that he would have to go back and see Worth for the second night in a row. Fucking awesome.

Conrad sighed and continued on his way home. It was going to be a long night.

Before he had walked three blocks, Conrad heard a noise from one of the alleys. The dark-haired vampire froze, an inexplicable fear freezing his blood. "Shit," he muttered. "Probably just a raccoon or dog of something." He continued on his way, trying to ignore his growing unease.

A familiar voice caused Conrad to stop completely. "Oh dear. Look who's out and about."

Conrad turned and glared at the vampire looking back him. "Adelaide. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I can't just walk around the city now? Now that's just preposterous my dear." She laughed lightly.

Conrad snarled before turning around. Yeah, Adelaide kinda scared him, but hell if he let her know that shit. She would continue to believe that he was fucking fearless. Also, he wasn't in the mood to deal with her bullshit. "Just leave me the hell alone."

"Don't be so mean to the one who's trying to warn you of imminent danger." Adelaide called. She hadn't moved to walk closer to Conrad. He would have to go to her.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for cryptic bullshit so just tell me what you're talking about," Conrad demanded as he turned to face the female vampire again.

"Abner's out and about tonight." Adelaide informed him. "I may have actually led him towards now that I think about it. He was on my tail just ten minutes ago." With that, she turned into a bat and left a very confused Conrad staring after her.

Conrad picked up his pace as he walked. Damn bitch was probably just trying to freak him out. Well, it worked so he couldn't really say anything to that. He just needed to get the hell home and away from this insanity.

A noise from behind him caused Conrad to speed up again. He would not turn around. If Adelaide had been telling the truth, then he would scream upon turning around. He would just have to go home where it was safe so that he wouldn't have to worry about vampire hunters or vampires or anything else of the sort.

The sound of footsteps was now all Conrad could hear. He made the decision to run down the nearest alley and hope to hell that no one saw him. He walked briskly down the alley and stopped at the dead end. A noise from the entrance caused him to turn around.

Adelaide had been telling the truth. Conrad was now looking at a vampire hunter. Conrad gulped. There was no way in hell this could end well. He had run himself into a corner.

Abner smirked as he prepared to fire the gun in his hands. It was aimed at Conrad, who felt as though he should have just stayed home tonight. Anything was better than this. It was looking like he was about to die all over again, only this time it would be for good. That was probably the single most terrifying thought of the night. Conrad would rather go back to Worth's office than deal with a crazy ass vampire hunter.

The sound of a gunshot filled the air. Conrad ducked quickly, the bullet just barely missing its target. He stood back up just in time to see Abner approaching him, a wooden stake in his hand.

Conrad went to jump out of the way, but didn't quite make it. Abner got the stake stuck in Conrad's shoulder and holy hell it hurt. Conrad pulled the piece of wood out and glared at the vampire hunter. Abner had taken out the gun again. He was close enough now that Conrad wouldn't be able to get away.

Conrad closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. This was it. This was the end.

After a few seconds had passed and nothing had ripped through Conrad's chest, the vampire opened his eyes to see what had happened. In front of him was an unconscious vampire hunter. Behind Abner was a sleazy doctor holding what looked like one of those trays that held medical tools.

"Ya leave my office for ten minutes and I need to come and save yer life princess?"

"Shut the hell up," Conrad muttered without much anger. He still couldn't believe what he was saying.

"We should get outtta here 'fore sleepin' beauty here wakes up," Worth suggested.

Conrad took a few deep breaths and nodded. The two left the alley and Conrad finally felt the pain in his shoulder. Christ that hurt. Conrad turned his head to look. Yeah, it was bleeding.

"He got ya good there," Worth commented as he came closer and looked at the shoulder. "I can patch that up for ya."

"No thank you," Conrad said, his tone clipped. "I just need to get home and make the trip back to your office again tomorrow night."

Worth chuckled. "I don't think ya can wait that long Connie. Yer bleedin' and cranky and haven't eaten in too long."

Conrad knew he was right. "Fine. Make it stop bleeding so I can go home."

They walked back to Worth's office in complete silence. When they got there, Conrad sat down without a word. He refused to give the damn doctor the satisfaction of knowing how much his shoulder actually hurt. Normally, it wouldn't have been that bad, but without blood in his system, it was really bothering him.

Worth grabbed some bandages and managed to stop Conrad's shoulder from bleeding. "That took all of five seconds to fix. Was that so bad?"

Conrad growled and stood up to leave. Unfortunately, as he stood up the world started spinning out of control. Yeah, the lack of blood really was getting to him now.

Worth chuckled and pushed Conrad back down. "Not so fast love. We still haven't fixed the problem of your hunger."

"Worth, what on Earth are you talking about? You already said you didn't have any blood."

"I don't. Well, I don't have any blood packs at the least. I do however, have blood in my body."

It took Conrad a few minutes to understand what Worth was actually saying. "Oh hell no. I am not feeding off you. Who knows what kind of germs you have? Shit, you might have lice for all I know."

Worth sighed and grabbed a knife off of the counter. "Sorry love. Ya need blood." He made a quick slide across his arm and crossed over to Conrad.

Conrad turned his head in disgust. He would not feed off the dirty doctor no matter how much he needed it. He had standards dammit. He would crawl home if he had to.

Worth shook his head and pressed his bleeding wrist against Conrad's mouth. Conrad struggled for a moment. That was until a bit of blood got into his mouth. Then it was all downhill. Conrad forgot to fight and began to drink Worth's blood. He felt his headache start to go away as he sucked the blood out of Worth's arm. He had even forgotten how disgusting this was.

After a minute of this, Worth pulled his arm back. "Can't have ya suckin' me dry fagula."

Conrad blinked a few times as he tried to get his bearings. "Oh hell. Why the fuck did I do that?"

"It's called starvin' love. You should really avoid that." Worth snickered.

"You are an asshole." Conrad stated simply. "You had no reason to make me drink your blood."

"You couldn't walk Connie. You expected to get home like that?"

Conrad snarled and stormed out of the office. After he left, Worth sat back at his desk and sighed. Conrad really understood nothing.


End file.
